User talk:Heaven's Agent
Welcome back Welcome back! - cpt_Kirstov : Indeed. We've missed you! -- Yoda8myhead 16:42, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :: It's good to be back. -- Heaven's Agent 16:58, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :::Welcome back a second time! :) -- Cpt kirstov 17:11, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hehe, thanks. I plan to stick around for quite a while this time. My only other wiki project is TOR Wiki; Not only is it sufficiently active, with a growing community, but the release of information for the game is rather slow, and will likely remain that way until early next year. I finally have the freedom to contribute where I want, when I want to, rather than focusing on projects that are floundering. It's a good feeling. -- Heaven's Agent 17:31, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Category Discussion I know you suggested a different format previously for organizing categories, and now that we're at Wikia using a newer version of WiwkiMedia, I think we can actually do what you wanted. I'm starting to organize things manually now and looking into a bot. Any input you can give on organization would be appreciated. --Yoda8myhead 18:37, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :Well, the biggest change would be the use of subcategories where deemed appropriate. :Each subcategory creates a link to the parent category automatically at the top of the page. For example, if you look at the page Category:Sandpoint/Locations, there's a link that points to the parent, Category:Sandpoint. This format can be used for articles as well, and is most commonly used to impliment Username Sandboxes in which to test new code an layouts, such as User:Heaven's Agent/Sandbox. Once again, a link at the top of such a page automatically leads back to the parent article. -- Heaven's Agent 20:54, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::I guess my biggest concern now is that I'm going overboard with the subcategories. When and where do you think it's appropriate and when should we stick with what we've been doing? I have made a ton of changes today and am starting to think it's not a real improvement and actually harder to navigate. Leave it to me to go and muck things up in an effort to improve efficiency. -- Yoda8myhead 22:02, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :::I usually add a subcategory when the contents relate directly to a parent, especially if the parent article identifies those contents. :::For example, the contents of Category:Sandpoint/Locations deal directly with Sandpoint and no other finite region. By associating these locations with Sandpoint you anchor them to a common geographic theme, and at the same time differentiate them from other locations that might exist in the project. That said, these same articles may not fit as well in Category:Varisia/Locations; sure, they all exist in Varisia, but so hundreds of other locations. Further, they have little impact on Varisia as a whole. :::Ironically, I would actually recommend Category:Sandpoint be placed in a separate subcategory, something along the lines of Category:Varisia/Settlements. :::Something else that should be considered: is the parent article or category sufficient in depth and/or magnitude to warrant these subs? And for that matter, is the subcategory even called for in the first place? You could create Category:Gods/Abadar, but the subject of Abadar is extensive enough to have a unique category, Category:Abadar; there's enough information on the diety, his church, and his followers for it to serve as a parent of various stubs. However, Category:Abadar/Lawgiver would be unneeded. At most it would house a handful of articles, and really wouldn't serve much purpose. :::I hope this is making sense. Even a category structure that impliments subcategories well can look more hectic than it is. Actually, if you want to take a gander at something similar I've been working on, I've been hashing out an item category structure for HammerWiki. You can find it in my Sandbox. -- Heaven's Agent 22:24, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Admin policy Hi! So we implemented the new admin policy, as I'm sure you saw. Part of it is that admins be available via email, which I have just done, but it doesn't look like you've got that set up. Are you ok with that part of the policy? Should we amend it? Also, we should consider adding a third to our ranks so that we can get more stuff done and break ties and such. --yoda8myhead 07:49, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm alright with it, but it does leave me with a problem; I only have two emails, one for junk, the other for business. The junk email I only check sporadically at best, and the business email I can't make freely available online. I've considered setting up a new email for this, but in all honesty I doubt I'd remember to check it regularly, either. -- Heaven's Agent 15:17, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::Your best bet is probably to get yourself a gmail account and have it forward to the account that you check. That way you can keep stuff separate, but still get the messages. I suspect you could even get your mail client to flag messages from the gmail account some how. Just a thought... --Aeakett 15:27, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::Unfortunately, that doesn't really solve the problem; the reason I can't make my business email public is I have to limit incoming messages to strictly business-related matters. Having a public email forward massages to the business email is going to bypass this as readily as if I made the latter public in the first place. -- Heaven's Agent 15:33, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I figured that that might be the deal. Oh well, it was worth a try. --Aeakett 15:38, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Calling all admins Hey there. I assume Wikia will alert you on Champions wiki about this note. Things are looking great over there. Care to use some of that wiki-fu over here to get some of the neat looking stuff you've implemented there in effect here? Nah, we're doing well. I'm a bit jealous that you went from 2k to 3k articles in just a few months. Sad. ;-) A few things I thought I'd bring to your attention: We will soon be featured on wiki spotlight, and could use another admin watching over the recent changes to catch both the good and the bad that will result from the extra exposure. I'm not sure when the spotlight ads will actually start showing up, but we were added to the approved list on the 17th so it should be in the next few weeks. There's also an ongoing discussion here regarding an incentive to get new editors involved from the Pathfinder community at large. Your organizational input would be appreciated and presence during the contest itself would invaluable as we should try to maintain our odd number of active admins in that event. Are you on AIM, google chat, twitter, facebook, etc? It's been great chatting instantly with Aeakett when we have pressing issues or new ideas and I'd like to add that ability for you as well. Enjoy the new semester of school and don't let the workload get you down. —yoda8myhead 07:09, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :By all means, if you ever notice anything you'd like to have implemented here, fire me a message. And don't feel too jealous about the CO wiki's rapid growth; many of the articles over there are extremely small, covering only a single subject in a single subset of a single group. They add up quick, but there's really not much to them. If you were to pull aside the articles pertaining to the Champions RPG, rather than Champions Online, you'd see a much slower rate of expansion. :I'll do what I can to help monitor things given the upcoming spotlight. It's great to hear, by the way, and well deserved. A lot of work's been put into this project, and the continued dedication shows. I look forward to returning here as my primary online home. Someday. Maybe sooner than later, unfortunately, as my computer has begun experiencing problems running CO; overheating, video card shutdowns, just a general mess of things. I hate the thought of leaving right now, especially considering that it will essentially spell the end of that project, but I'm not going to try to run a game wiki without having access to the game it's about. :I just finished this week's homework (I'm determined not to fall behind this time through college), so my mind's a tad frazzled, but I'll give the discussion some thought tomorrow and add some input. I'm not on any social networks other than Wikia, primarily because I feel I don't have enough time to devote to the projects I work on as it is; add additional networks and I think brain cells would begin jumping ship. -- Heaven's Agent 07:54, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::My apologies for not following through with this yet. My financial aide was only half of what I was told I would be receiving, and had planned my budget around. As a result this weekend has left me scrambling to figure out how I'll be making ends meet this semester; I've been to stressed to put too much deep thought into anything. In any event, I'll be meeting with the financial aid office tomorrow and hopefully I can get something resolved in short order. I'll try to make the time to take a look at things somewhere in the midst of everything that's going on. -- Heaven's Agent 02:04, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Adventure elements (Kassen) This looks fine to me. I don't even think you've included anything that warrants a spoiler tag, even. The article maintains a neutral POV and makes only general assumptions about the success of the PCs without being uninformative. In the big scheme of things, more details are unnecessary as this adequately describes what happened. I do think a more thorough article on the Crypt of the Everflame itself is probably worthwhile, though that might need a spoiler tag depending how much information about the specific contents are included. In response to your question, though, I think the article is great. —yoda8myhead 00:07, March 29, 2010 (UTC) We're moving! Hi, this is an automated message from the wiki's administrators. Recently, it became clear that we as a community weren't as "in-charge" of our own destiny as we'd like. Because of that, we've decided to move to a new host for the wiki that we are completely in control of. Our new home is at pathfinderwiki.com. You are welcome to keep contributing to this site, but many of of the community's members have already made the decision to move, and we hope you'll join us. All edits made before November 3, 2010 have been moved over automatically, and we will continue to grow the wiki at pathfinderwiki.com. If you decide to join us (and again, we hope you do), you'll need to make an account at pathfinderwiki.com. If you use the same username as you used here, your user page and edit history will be there waiting for you. Things may be a little messy looking at pathfinderwiki.com for a bit while we get settled in, but we hope you'll join us.